PROJECT SUMMARY The paucity of faculty from underrepresented minority (URM) groups at research-intensive institutions represents a missed opportunity for engaging the nation?s diverse intellectual capital in solving complex problems at the frontiers of molecular life sciences research. As a scholarly society, the ASBMB (American Society for Biochemistry and Molecular Biology) has been at the forefront of embracing diversity building by sponsoring career development and skills-building programs through its Minority Affairs Committee. The experience and the infrastructure embedded within the ASBMB will be leveraged to build a supportive community of practice for K99/R00 MOSAIC scholars, informed by social science theory-based coaching approaches. With a membership of ~12,000, the scientific bandwidth of the ASBMB mirrors that of the NIGMS mission itself, providing the appropriate scientific environment for nurturing the career development of MOSAIC scholars. Recognizing the documented importance of role models, an outstanding group of dedicated URM scientists has been assembled to serve as coaches and program advisors under the energetic leadership of the ASBMB?s Chief Executive, Ms. Barbara Gordon. The goals of the MOSAIC program will be achieved by: (i) Building a supportive community of practice, guided by mentors with distinguished records of scientific and funding success who have been trained in diversity and cultural-sensitive coaching practices. (ii) Providing a suite of career development opportunities and sponsorship to support the personal and professional development of MOSAIC scholars. (iii) Enhancing professional networks via the early career reviewer program on the Journal of Biological Chemistry editorial board and linkages through the minority affairs committee and the broader ASBMB community. (iv) Enhancing accountability by convening a forum with faculty at host institutions of MOSAIC scholars, for exchanging evidence- based best practices for improving mentoring and increasing success in recruitment and retention of URM scientists. (v) Evaluating components of the MOSAIC program to assess how they contribute to outcomes (e.g. professional progression, publications and grant awards), and disseminating lessons learned that are transferable to other training efforts. By successfully completing these aims, the ASBMB?s program will contribute to enhancing diversity in faculty ranks at research-intensive academic institutions.